Imminate Arrival
by Aille
Summary: Ron thinks on his crush before they visit for the summer. (part 2 of 3) - Complete (fixed 200503)


**TITLE**: Imminent Arrival  
**AUTHOR**: Teigra  
**E-MAIL**: teigra_kefira@yahoo.com  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own em... I just like to play with them.  
**NOTES**: Some of the quotes from the first flashback are taken directly from the book "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" hard cover addition, page 160.  
**MORE NOTE**: Thanks HermioneHeidi & Capitu for helping me with this, the writer's block had me bad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I paced back and forth through my bedroom, letting off a string of curses that if my mother heard, I'd be a dead man. *Why* did he have to stay in here? Why did he have to come *here* at all?  
  
Falling back onto my bed, I covered my face with my hands and groaned. I couldn't even say anything to my mother. How could I? It's not like I didn't share a dorm with him for nine months out of the year. She wouldn't understand, she didn't have *this* problem. I could handle it if there was someone else here, Harry, Seamus, or even Dean, but *alone* with *Neville*?  
  
This was going to be hell!  
  
Seamus and Dean would understand my problem, I'm sure of it... they must have gone through this sort of thing before they got things figured out... right? They must have had these kinds of thoughts.  
  
Neville... dear goddess, how am I going to be able to sleep with him in the room. This was the boy, no *Man*, that had been giving me wet dreams for the last six months. The man that I had been avoiding because every time I looked at him I would feel the overpowering rush of desire, and the need to go jack off in a bathroom. And the man that I've been missing with *every* fibre of my being.  
  
"Unnnhhhhh," I moaned, even now I was getting turned on by the very thought of sharing my room with him. The thought of actually being *alone* with him. That was something that never happened in the tower, I had made sure of that.  
  
I could remember the very first time I saw him, even then I had a reaction to his presence. The tears that I saw in his eyes. I just wanted to protect him, fix whatever was causing him to be upset. Ok... so I thought he was a little daft for losing a toad, but I still had the urge to help him. Maybe it was just the big brother in me at the time... being the youngest of six boys, I never got to be the 'big' brother to any one but Ginny, and she'd beat me up if I tried anything, and come to think about it, she still would.  
  
Ok, so the feelings I have now are not the kind you'd have for a brother, well, unless you're the twins. They've always been a bit... close. No, the feelings I have for Neville definitely are not those of a brother. I think they started changing back in first year, except I couldn't admit that I had those kinds of feelings for a boy back then. I remember when my feelings started to change and when I started denying that they had ever done exactly that.  
*flashback*  
Harry had arrived back from his most recent Quidditch practice and had just finished explaining why he had to play the match that weekend. Even though the evil, greasy, slimy git that had tried to kill him once already this year, was going to be refereeing, when it happened. When my heart decided to betray me and leave me helpless to its whims.  
  
Neville fell through the portrait hole.  
  
I sat there stunned not having a clue what to do. Someone had cursed him... someone had cursed my Neville! 'Wait a minute, when had he become *my* Neville?' If I hadn't been in shock before, I sure was now.  
  
I snapped out of it when I realized that Hermione had led Neville to sit between Harry and I. I didn't know whither to kiss her or kill her.  
  
"What happened?" I heard Hermione ask.  
  
"Malfoy." It was the last word I heard for a few moments, I was so angry. I wanted to jump up and go give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine. If I had learned anything from my five older brothers (well, four, Percy really didn't count), it was the fine art of revenge.  
  
"I don't want more trouble," Neville mumbled.  
  
"You have to stand up to him, Neville!" I blurt out, angry on his behalf. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." Oh shite, that didn't come out right.  
  
"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked.  
  
'Oh whatever God or Goddess is out there, please make him forget that I *ever* said that. I don't know any memory charms yet or I'd help.' I didn't mean to make him cry. I'll kill Malfoy for making him feel not good enough.  
  
I watch in silence as Harry speaks to him again, I've opened my own mouth enough for one night. "You're worth twelve of Malfoy." Even as I silently cheer Harry for lifting Neville's spirits, I think, 'No Harry, he's worth much more than that.'  
  
I watch him walk away, but before I get a chance to explore what I'm feeling, I hear Harry whisper, "I've found him. I've found Flamel!" and months of searching coming to an end cause me to forget everything else.  
*end flashback*  
Yep, that was exactly when my feelings decided to take me on a wild broomstick ride, though, that was something I couldn't admit at the time. Though I could admit that I sort of became a self appointed protector of Neville for a time that year. I never let anyone know that I had done this however.  
  
It was at the same Quidditch match that the evil, greasy, slimy git was refereeing that my instinct of being Neville's protector took over. The little slime ball, Malfoy, was once again taunting Neville, and I lost it. I had been so worried about Harry, that when Malfoy and his cronies first started in on me, I pretended not to notice. However, once they started into Neville as well, Malfoy only reminded me of what he had done to my Neville earlier in the week. I was furious at Malfoy, though, I did warn him before I attacked. I will always remember giving Malfoy a black eye. That was one of my favourite moments of that year.  
  
I was also so proud of Neville at that moment, he stood up to the little snake and the snakettes.  
  
Yet, even that incident was chased from my mind for a time because of the Philosopher's Stone and Norbert the dragon.  
  
Dear goddess, even thinking about that damned dragon makes my hand throb in remembrance of the bite it gave me. I had to spend four days in the hospital wing because of it and I still have the bloody scar.  
  
I hazily remember Neville running out of the room, but that could have been my imagination. With all the potions Madam Pomfrey had me on, I was almost completely out of it until Harry and Hermione showed up. I wish I had been with it sooner so that Malfoy wouldn't have gotten the note from my brother. That would have saved us all a whole lot of trouble.  
*flashback*  
I walked in through the portrait hole about an hour before lunch (Madam Pomfrey finally let me leave the hospital wing), when I noticed something was wrong. Most of the Gryffindors, including my brothers, were all shooting dirty looks towards either Harry and Hermione, or Neville. This sure didn't look good from where I was standing. Rushing over to where Harry and Hermione were playing chess, I flop down into a chair and ask, "What's going on?"  
  
"We got caught last night. Filch caught us just after we had gotten rid of Norbert. and if that doesn't make things bad, Neville got caught out too. He overheard Malfoy talking about the dragon and tried to find us." My breath must have hitched when Hermione said that because Harry was giving me a funny look. "We lost fifty points... each... and have to serve a detention." Hermione moaned.  
  
"What?" Ok, so I was shocked.  
  
"Yeah, and now, no one in the whole bloody school will talk to us, except for the Slytherins." Harry answered.  
  
"How's Neville taking it?" I try and ask nonchalantly.  
  
"Neville?" It was Hermione's turn to look at me funny. "I think he's in shock. He's been in that corner since breakfast with his nose stuck in his Herbology book. He wouldn't even join us when Harry and I invited him over."  
  
'Oh god, what have I done? I should have never let Draco get that note. I have got to say something to him,' I think. Out loud I say, "I'll go over and see if he wants to join us. Or at least let him know that someone else is talking to him." Yeah... that sounded good.  
  
Harry and Hermione both nod in agreement, so I got up and walked over.  
  
"Neville?" Why did my voice have to hitch now?  
  
"Neville, I'm so sorry." Well, he's looking at me now.  
  
I better finish this before my courage runs out.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, you shouldn't have to deal with this... this... crap." Smooth Ron, real smooth, you sound like a bloody prat.  
  
"Anyway... I'm... I'm just sorry and... thank you." Gods, I have to get away from here before I make a bloody fool of my self. I'll go play chess, that will work... yeah...  
*end flashback*  
Gods, I was such a prat that year, and I didn't get any better for some time to come. I think Neville was avoiding me during second and third years, however, when Harry and I weren't talking in forth year, we spent a good amount of time together. Although, I will admit, it was my own jealousy that pushed us together. There were times during that year that, well, I thought at the time, my big brother instincts took over.  
  
Like the night after our first DADA class, I had decided to stay awake, just in case Harry needed me. He had been so upset when he went to bed that night, over the fact that Snuffles was back in the country that I thought he might need someone to talk to.  
  
I must have been lying in bed for at least an hour when I realized Neville was still awake too. If my bed had been any further away (mine has been next to his since first year) I would have never heard his sniffles. It was so hard not to get out of bed and find out what was wrong. I know it had to be related to Moody's class, he had looked so pale afterwards. Come to think of it I never did find out what was bothering him that night.  
  
After the Goblet incident, until the first task, I spent a lot of time with Neville. Ok, Dean and Seamus were there too, but they were spending most of their time fawning over each other and trying not to let the rest of us know (like we couldn't tell). He's not as dumb as he acts. He's actually quite smart, he just can't seem to let it show. you could see it in his eyes. I think if the greasy git had been a little nicer, he would have been amazing at potions.  
*flashback*  
If potions class hadn't been bad enough today, here I am stuck in this bloody library with Dean, Neville and Seamus. And to make matters worse, Dean and Seamus are trying to play footsies under the blasted table. I've been kicked four times already and someone tried to run their foot up my leg. This was NOT going to work.  
  
"Bloody well go find a place to make out and leave us to get some work done." I growl at the two of them, completely enjoying the twin looks of shock on their faces before they swept up their books and nearly ran out of the room.  
  
"How'd you know?" Neville asked, grinning at the escaping duo.  
  
"Oh, come on, after finding out... well... after walking in on Percy and Oliver, those two are bloody well obvious."  
  
Percy and Oliver? Percy?" He's so cute when he's shocked.  
  
"Yeah, Perc actually does something... well... something really un-Percy like." I smirk at Neville.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Walked in on them last year," a brief shudder passes through my body. "went to Perc's room to see if he could help me with Potions for the final exam, 'cause Mione was ready to rip heads off at that point," Neville nodded, remembering. "Well, I walked in without knocking, screamed like a girl, then bolted down to the dorm."  
  
"I remember that... I think... you only kind of grunted for the rest of the day, right?"  
  
"You mean I made sounds? I thought I only squeaked." I couldn't help but laugh at it now." It was worse than walking in on Fred and George. At least I expected it of them."  
  
"The twins too? So, does that make three down and three to go?" My God, Neville just made me blush.  
  
"Um more like five down, one to go." He didn't need to know I counted myself in that five.  
  
"So, which one of you is the one to go?" Does he have any idea how beautiful he is when his eyes sparkle?  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out," I smirk. "Now, we've wasted enough time on this, back to potions." I grin as Neville's head hits the table.  
  
"Why couldn't Potions be like Herbology?" Neville moans, "I mean herbology is just the proper mixture of food, water and soil to the plant, at the proper times with the right touch. With some tlc, everything turns out perfect. I can do that... Potions seems like the same thing... but I just can't do anything right there with *him* there. He scares me."  
  
Huh? What was that? Where's he been hiding that? I must have looked like a fish gasping for water I was so shocked.  
  
"What? What I say wrong?" Neville was looking at me.  
  
"N... nothing..." An idea hit me square between the eyes. "Hey Nev, why don't you tell me about what you know about Herbology? I don't want to do potions either, and we need to get that paper on Bouncing Bulbs done for Monday anyway. I still can't figure out why they bounce."  
  
I've never seen Neville's face light up like it did at that moment. I don't think anyone has ever asked him to explain anything to them before. I let his voice wash over me as he animatedly described everything he knew about the funny bouncing plant.  
*end flashback*  
I'm not sure which one of us pushed away from the other when Harry and I became friends again, but I know that I can still feel that separation keenly. I really think Neville was avoiding me during the rest of that year and most of fifth. That man really needs a serous boast of confidence. I came to realize that during last year, while partnering with him in Herbology, that he really does think that he is not worthy of being in a group of friends. It also didn't help that last year I came to realize what a good-looking man he has grown into.  
*flashback*  
"Ron, where'd you put my dress robes?"  
  
"Harry, try your trunk ye' bloody prat."  
  
"I've all ready tried my trunk, why do you think I'm asking you?"  
  
"Maybe you left them where ever you stayed last summer?" Well, that was a reaction I didn't expect. I didn't know he could turn that shade of red. "Harry, where did you stay last summer?"  
  
"Ron, you know I can't tell you." If anything, Harry just blushed harder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, the last three weeks, Dumbledore put you some place and you can't talk about it."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"But..." I jump as I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and the scent of a summer's breeze mixed with freshly cut grass assaults my senses.  
  
"Come on Ron," I hear Neville say from right behind me, almost whispering into my ear, "just drop it for now. We've got to get ready for the Yule Ball." I nod, not trusting my voice at that minute, Neville's voice was having some very obvious effects on my body.  
  
"Hey Neville," I hear Seamus calling from across the room, "how'd you shut him up?"  
  
Finding my voice, "Dean, shut your boyfriend up, before I do it for you." With that, we all see an arm reach out from behind the closed curtains of Dean's bed, grab the back of Seamus's robes and pull him into the bed.  
  
"My pleasure," came the enthusiastic response.  
  
As if on cue, Neville, Harry and I all call out at the same time, "Remember the silencing spell!" Just a few moments later the obvious sound of those two making out is silenced. For which I am grateful for, those two can be quite loud.  
  
Clearing his throat, Neville speaks up, "Harry, I saw your robe hanging up in the loo, if you're looking for it."  
  
"Thanks Nev, you're a life saver!" Harry grinned and glided out, leaving the two of us alone.  
  
"So..." we both said, and then started laughing. I motion for him to speak first.  
  
"So, does this make you and Hermione an official couple now?" Neville grinned at me, yet that grin didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Not a chance on this bloody Earth," I try and keep my eyes off of him. "We're just friends."  
  
"Why not? Everyone thinks you're dating already." Did I just hear a note of sadness in his voice?  
  
"Let's just say that she can do better than me." I grin, turning to look at him. I immediately curse my sixteen year old body, but bless the fact I already have my dress robes on.  
  
Neville was standing there in nothing more than his boxers (silk I think), with his hands in a towel, while drying his hair. I never noticed before that he had lost that baby fat that had hugged his body in previous years. Neville must have been working out in his spare time this year. It would explain why he disappeared early every morning. I had noticed that he had grown since last year, he still wasn't very tall, but he was at least taller than Ginny now. It wasn't like he was built like Harry, whom even though he spent part of the year poorly fed and locked in a room, he was still extremely well built with no fat on his body. Neville looked like he was solid, built like my brother Charlie. I think that if Crabbe and Goyle tried anything with him now, they would be in for quite a surprise.  
  
One other thing I had noticed, was that he wasn't as clumsy as he was a year ago. There were no more accidents in Potions class and he even seemed to be doing better in his classes. However, the confidence just didn't seem to be there.  
  
I've never really seem him hanging around with anyone since that time back in forth year. Oh he'd some times talk to the younger Gryffindors, but he spent most of his time alone. That was really wrong. Someone as sweet as Neville really should have more and better friends than he did.  
  
It was about then that I realized that I was staring and blushed to the roots of my hair.  
  
Quickly moving over to the washroom that the five of us shared, I knocked on the door and called out, "Harry, hurry up in there, I've got to use the loo." I had a problem that needed to be taken care of before I escorted Mione to the ball.  
*end flashback*  
That was the last time I allowed myself to be alone with him for more than a few seconds. It took all my will power not to jump him while we worked together in Herbology. However, in that class I did learn that he also smelled like my mothers garden after we had finished working in it and of this little fresh water stream that flows about a kilometre from here. I went to that stream yesterday (my first day home), just so that I could be reminded of him.  
  
How am I going to survive this summer sharing a room with just him? I mean he fancies my sister for crying out loud. He'll think I'm sick for feeling this way about him.  
"Hey, Ron!"  
  
I toss my pillow at which ever twin has decided to disturb me. I'm too nervous to look up and figure out which one it is.  
  
"Mom wants you downstairs. Neville's going to be arriving any minute."  
  
I vaguely wave a hand at my brother and pull myself into a sitting position. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I grown as I stand up, and once again curse my body. Just thinking about him makes me hard.  
  
As I make my way downstairs, willing my body to settle down, I can't help by think...  
  
This is going to be one long summer. 


End file.
